


The New Puppy

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Chica - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Even demons can have a soft side..., Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: “Don’t tell me You haven’t seen a puppy before, Dark.”Based on a request by saria-the-phoenix.





	The New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Request from saria-the-phoenix on Tumblr: "Oooh! What about where the reader gets dark a puppy for christmas or something?!"
> 
> I was trying to figure out how to do this one, but I realized a dialogue-heavy drabble was the way to go.

“ ** _What is that?_** ”

“Don’t tell me You haven’t seen a puppy before, Dark.”

“ ** _I’m not going to dignify that with a response. Why is it here?_** ”

“Because I found it. The poor thing was homeless.“

“ ** _And again, I say…_** ”

“Well, Mark’s super-busy and everything, and I figured… You… might… like one?”

“ ** _Choco, what are you doing, Ma petite?_** ”

“She’s… sniffing it?” A brief silence, broken only by the sound of a slurp. “She’s tongue-bathing it now.”

“ ** _…_** ”

“Looks like You’re a granddaddy, Dark.”

“ ** _I hate you._** ”

“But You love dogs, so… win/win?”

“ ** _I suppose. Choco has already decided the pup is hers, so I guess I am stuck with it._** ”


End file.
